


pumpkin carving.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Things were going fine.  Absolutely fine.  Leia wanted her pumpkin to be carved but Luke wanted to paint his instead.  Anakin put Leia to work scooping out the inside of the pumpkin with a spoon while Padmé got her paints for Luke.  The four of them were singing along to the radio, Leia and Luke were bantering back and forth over who was going to have the best pumpkin, and things were fine.  Absolutely fine.And then suddenly there was blood all over the table.or: Anakin injures himself carving a pumpkin.  Padmé is amused.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	pumpkin carving.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 10. 
> 
> one more anakin/padmé one after this, and then while I had said it's on to han/leia, it's actually onto han/leia and luke/mara jade. A change in plans mid-month? Sure, why not?
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 10: "Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?"

**1975**

Things were going fine. Absolutely fine. Leia wanted her pumpkin to be carved but Luke wanted to paint his instead. Anakin put Leia to work scooping out the inside of the pumpkin with a spoon while Padmé got her paints for Luke. The four of them were singing along to the radio, Leia and Luke were bantering back and forth over who was going to have the best pumpkin, and things were fine. Absolutely fine.

And then suddenly there was blood all over the table.

Leia shrieked when she noticed that Anakin had a large gash on his hand and she ran to get the medkit that they kept in the closet in the hall. Luke then went running after her because he knew that Leia was going to look in the wrong place. Anakin reached for the towel that was underneath Leia’s pumpkin and wrapped it around his hand, wincing at the feeling of something pressed up against the wound.

And Padmé? Padmé was amused.

“Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?” she asked, barely holding back a laugh.

“Yes, I did,” Anakin shot back. “And this is not funny.”

“It kind of really is,” Padmé countered. “And it’s probably just a flesh wound. Once we get it to stop bleeding, I’ll bandage it up and you’ll be fine.”

“I hope so because I really don’t want to go to the hospital in a storm like this,” Anakin said, looking over at the window. “They said we’re supposed to have ten inches of snow by morning.”

“Don’t worry about the weather, Ani. It’s fine,” Padmé said, standing up and walking over to him. “Let me see.”

Anakin let Padmé take his hand and unwrap the towel, wincing again when she ran her fingers along the gash. “What are you doing? That hurts!”

Padmé just shook her head. “It’s a flesh wound, just like I thought. No hospital is necessary. Though some antiseptic spray and a bandage definitely are.”

Anakin sighed when Padmé wrapped the towel back around his hand. “I blame Leia.”

Padmé was still amused. “You’re blaming your seventeen-year-old daughter for you injuring yourself carving a pumpkin.”

“If she didn’t want such an intricate design, then I wouldn’t have had the knife in that position,” Anakin said, shaking his head when Padmé laughed. “You know, none of this is funny.”

“It’s hysterical, Ani. Trust me.”

Luke and Leia came running back into the room, medkit and a bunch of towels in hand. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this,” Leia said, setting the medkit down and opening it. “Everything should be in here.”

Padmé peered over her daughter’s shoulder and shook her head. “The antiseptic spray is not in there. That means it’s likely still in the kitchen from when your grandmother burned herself while cooking dinner. Luke, can you go look in the junk drawer, please? It’s possible that I just threw it in there.”

“On it,” Luke said, running out of the room. 

“Leia, sweetheart, find one of the large bandages that are in there. If we don’t have one big enough, we’re going to need to wrap it in gauze.”

“Yes, Mama,” Leia said, and as she began to rummage around in the box, Padmé turned back to Anakin.

“Ani, you’re not feeling lightheaded or anything, are you?”

“No,” Anakin said. “Just pain.”

“We’ll probably need some painkillers for you then,” Padmé replied. “Leia, let me look for the bandages and you go get the painkillers that are sitting on the counter in our bathroom.”

“Alright,” Leia said, jogging down the hallway. 

Padmé turned to the medkit and shook her head. “This is incredibly disorganized. I did not leave it this way.”

“Leia has been moving things around looking for bandages,” Anakin said. “That’s probably why.”

“If it was organized, she would not have needed to move things around to look for the bandages,” Padmé said as she started to search through the box. “And I have a suspicion that we used the last of the large bandages so we’ll be needing to wrap your hand instead.”

Anakin sighed. “I’m supposed to be going to the hitting range with Obi-Wan on Tuesday and I won’t be able to hold my clubs very well now.”

Padmé just shook her head. “The last thing you need to be worrying about is golf.”

“This trip to the hitting range with Obi-Wan is more than just us going to hit some golf balls,” Anakin said, looking over at her. “I decided that this is the right way to tell him that he’s getting promoted.”

Padmé glanced over at him. “Promoted? What position above what he has right now is there for him to take? Every one already has someone working there.”

“That was before Windu told me that he needed to move to Oklahoma because of his wife’s family,” Anakin said. “So I need a new Head of Financial Development and, quite honestly, Obi-Wan has deserved a promotion for far too long. He’s the one who should be running Skywalker Incorporated, not me.”

“Stop talking about yourself like that,” Padmé admonished. “You’re a fantastic CEO.”

“Thank you, darling, but I am serious about Obi-Wan. He deserves a much higher position than I am capable of giving him.”

“Then create one for him,” Padmé said, pulling gauze out of the box. “That seems the most logical thing to do.”

“Yes, I could create a position for him, but I don’t know what I would have him do,” Anakin said. “All the duties are already dispersed to their designated departments.”

“Are you still thinking of buying that group of banks in California?”

“Yes, we’re going to move forward with that.”

“Then put Obi-Wan in charge of that,” Padmé suggested. “Make him the Head of Acquisitions or something like that and put him in charge of all mergers. It seems like you’ve always got one going on or are pursuing another.”

“Hm,” Anakin murmured as Luke and Leia came back into the room. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Of course not,” Padmé said, grinning at him. “I came up with it.”

Anakin laughed. “Yes, you do come up with some excellent ideas.”

“And I don’t injure myself carving pumpkins,” Padmé said, laughing. “Oh, Ani, I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

Anakin just shook his head as the twins came back into the room. “You are something else, Padmé. You really are.”

“Here’s the antiseptic spray,” Luke said, setting it down on the table.

“And here are the painkillers,” Leia added, setting them down too.

“Thank you,” Padmé said, reaching for Anakin’s towel-wrapped hand. “Ani, sit down so I can fix up your hand. Luke, Leia, finish up with your pumpkins, please.”

“But mine’s not finished being carved,” Leia said, and Padmé reached for the knife on the table.

“Be very careful,” she said, handing Leia the knife. “Go slowly. And don’t be an idiot and hurt yourself like your father.”

“I did not try to hurt myself!” Anakin exclaimed. “And I was being careful!”

“Yes, well, you clearly weren’t careful enough,” Padmé said, smiling. “Now, come on, let’s get this all finished so that we can eat dinner and watch that movie that Luke picked out.”

“Yes,” Luke said, sitting back down in front of his pumpkin. “You’re all going to love it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Leia said, tilting her pumpkin so she could see what had already been carved. “I hate the movies you pick out.”

“I think you’re really going to like this one, Leia.”

“Unlikely.”

As Luke and Leia continued to go back and forth about the movie, Padmé bandaged up Anakin’s hand. When she was done, Anakin stood up and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. “You’re right,” he murmured. “Injuring myself while carving a pumpkin is pretty funny.”

“Of course it is, Ani. And you will be hearing about this at Halloween for the rest of eternity.”

Anakin laughed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“I just think that it’s something that absolutely everyone deserves to hear about.”

“I’m an idiot for doing this.”

Padmé smiled. “I’m glad that you admitted that.”

“But you’re still going to hold this over my head.”

“You’re damn right I am.”

Anakin sighed. “Fine, fine. Make fun of me to the entire high society.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Padmé said, picking up the medkit. “I’ll go put this away. You take some of those painkillers.”

“Yes ma’am,” Anakin said, earning himself a slap on the shoulder. “Ow.”

“Good. I’m glad that hurt,” Padmé said seriously. “Don’t you ever call me that again.”

“I won’t,” Anakin said. “I promise.”

Padmé just shook her head and walked towards the hallway. “I’ll make your favorite for dinner tonight since you’re injured. But no whiskey with the painkillers.”

“Thank you,” Anakin called out as Padmé disappeared down the hallway. He turned to Luke and Leia and shook his head. “I am never going to understand your mother.”

“You don’t have to understand her,” Leia said. “You just have to love her.”

“Yeah,” Luke added. “I don’t understand Mara, but I love her, and so things are just great.”

Anakin sighed at the thought that his son was in love with a girl. When had they become so grown up? “Let’s get those pumpkins finished, okay? I don’t want your mother to be mad that we’re still working on them.”

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Leia said as she stuck the knife into her pumpkin. “We’ll get them done.”

Anakin sat down in his chair and watched Leia carefully, engaging the twins in conversation about how their schoolwork was going. Luke was more interested in art than anything else, and Leia told him that she was thinking of going to drama school so she could be an actress. Anakin didn’t know how to feel about either of those things, but he wasn’t about to discourage his children from following their dreams. 

By the time that Padmé called out that dinner was ready, two finished pumpkins were sitting on the table, Leia was teasing Luke about Mara, and Anakin was wondering how on earth he’d survive the day the twins moved out of the house. He forced those thoughts from his head, stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Padmé was putting the food onto a serving plate and he walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist from behind. “When did the twins get so old?” he asked softly. “I swear it was yesterday they were toddlers.”

“I don’t know,” Padmé responded. “But it means that we got old too.”

Anakin bent and kissed Padmé’s neck. “You’ve grown more beautiful.”

Padmé smiled. “And you are more handsome. Now go sit down. Food will be on the table in a minute.”

Anakin nodded and let go of her, and he was almost out of the kitchen when Padmé called out. “And Ani? Don’t injure yourself with the knife.”

Anakin listened to her laugh as he walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head. 

He was never going to live this down.


End file.
